<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Costrizione by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693675">Costrizione</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gelido cuore [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Freezer sta vivendo un duplice inferno.<br/>Scritta per il p0rnfest:<br/>2020-01-14	DRAGON BALL	Cell/Frieza	In una cella all'inferno<br/>Non-Con.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cell/Frieza (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gelido cuore [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Costrizione</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Costrizione</p><p> </p><p>Freezer cadde carponi, sputando un grumo di sangue, dovuto al labbro spaccato, ed alzò lo sguardo, vedendo Paikuhan che lanciava Cell dentro la cella. Ansimò, il viso sporco di sangue, si rialzò in piedi, la sua vista era sfocata.</p><p>Il suo corpo pallido era ricoperto di ematomi.</p><p>- La disperazione mi ha convinto a fare un errore dopo l’altro. Ora tornerò in quell’inferno di sorrisi e arcobaleni -. Si piegò in avanti e vomitò, il naso gli pizzicava.</p><p>‘</p><p>
  <em>Freezer incassò la testa tra le spalle, ringhiando. Intorno alla sua testa svolazzavano delle fatine colorate, intente a ridacchiare e a fare girotondi tenendosi per mano. Le loro alucce battevano furiosamente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Io sono l’unico in grado di farti fuggire” spiegò Cell, ai piedi dell’albero.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il vento faceva ondeggiare il bozzolo al cui interno era prigioniero il tiranno.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Ci riuscirebbe anche un bambino. Sono l’unico che si trova nella situazione di svantaggio che non glielo permette!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soltanto che non credevo esistessero sciocchi a cui potesse venire in mente di salvarmi – pensò Freezer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“La mia perfezione non permette errori. Insieme diventeremo i signori di quest’inferno”. Proseguì Cell, allargando le braccia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Freezer rifletté: - Che pallone gonfiato! Uno così lo ucciderei all’istante, potendo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come fa ad avere mie cellule nella sua composizione bio-chimica? Questa è la prova che le chimere non sono all’altezza degli originali -.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Cosa vuoi in cambio?” domandò.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cell si leccò le labbra ed i suoi occhi dalle iridi rosa brillarono. Si posò le mani sui fianchi e sporse il bacino in avanti.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mi accontento di un pagamento in natura. Tu sei l’unica creatura a cui ho deciso di concedere quest’onore” mormorò.</em>
</p><p>‘</p><p>Freezer espirò rumorosamente.</p><p>- Non avrei dovuto accettare! -. Si appoggiò contro le sbarre della cella.</p><p>“Il tuo brillante piano è fallito. Non avrei dovuto ascoltarti”. Alzò lo sguardo, attraverso le sbarre di metallo sopra di loro poteva vedere il cielo rosso sangue.</p><p>Cell gli afferrò il mento con forza e lo bloccò con il peso del proprio corpo, sfacendogli sfuggire un gemito.</p><p>- Se mi faccio vedere poco disponibile, mi prenderà con la forza. Meglio sembrare accondiscendenti – pensò Freezer, accarezzandogli la coscia con la coda.</p><p>Cell sorrise, staccandosi da lui dopo avergli posato un bacio sulla placca in testa.</p><p>“Hai pagato in anticipo. Ti darò quello che ti ho promesso” sussurrò, accarezzandogli l’intimità, lì dove si ritirava il suo membro retrattile. Entrò con le dita dentro di lui, sentendolo umido e le fece uscire lentamente, con movimenti studiati.</p><p>‘</p><p>
  <em>Cell premette le labbra su quelle di Freezer, mozzandogli il fiato. Lo teneva bloccato con il suo corpo, facendo frullare le sue ali da insetto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Freezer mugolava, cercando di respirare col naso. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cell lo aveva penetrato con una mano e muoveva a fondo le dita dentro di lui, ignorando che premeva così tanto da farlo sanguinare. Con l’altra mano gli teneva immobilizzata la coda.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il corpo del changelling affondava nel terreno, si era sporcato di erba e fango.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gli occhi di Freezer erano stretti con forza, il sudore scivolava lungo il suo corpo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Petali di fiori ondeggiavano intorno a loro, portati col vento dall’albero fino a loro.</em>
</p><p>‘</p><p>Freezer trattenne un ringhio, mentre la rabbia gli faceva pulsare delle venuzze lungo il corpo. S’impose di continuare a fare un sorrisetto mellifluo, mostrando i denti sporchi di sangue. Il labbro spaccato continuava a gocciolare.</p><p>- Mi hai praticamente ‘costretto’ a pagarti col mio corpo.</p><p>Oh, ma diventerò più forte di te. Concentrerò il mio ki, giorno dopo giorno, lungo questa eterna punizione e poi verrò a cercarti. Ti spazzerò via – giurò.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>